And When I Die Revisited
by greysinbetween
Summary: Jesus sees the truth, what will be the outcome? - Revisits the finale ep of season 4 to what really happened. :P


And When I Die (Revisited)

Rating: Mature

A/N: Since I did not like how season 4 ended with Jesus. I am writing my own damn ending :C Sookie apparently has a new power lol. Please don't be harsh.

Summary: Jesus sees the truth, what will be the outcome?  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>It was his fault. His and his alone for making this happened to his beloved. He felt the blood draining from the wound on his hand. The pain pulsating, stabbing at his nerves but the pain of his lover held captive was much more painful to bear.<p>

Marnie had possessed his lover's body, using him as a vessel to seek her vengeance, to finish what she had started. His cold eyes gazed upon him, looking at him with hatred. He could not see his Lafayette presence in those eyes anymore.

"I want your ma-gic…" Marine said, dangling the knife in front of his face, "…Brujo, all of it"

There wasn't much time, Jesus thought to himself. He had to think of something and fast. Remembering his blond lady friend powers of telepath, he decided to try and reach her.

'_Sookie!SOOKIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?'_

'_IT'S JESUS! PLEASE RESPOND!' _ Jesus shouted in his thoughts. She was getting closer to finishing the preparations for the spell.

'_SOOKIE PLEASE!'_

Suddenly Jesus felt the presence of another person within his mind.

'_Jesus? What's wrong?'_

'_Marine is back, she has taken over Lafayette and she's holding me prisoner, get help and come quickly please... I don't have much time'_

Without and second thought, Sookie drop the plates and ran out of Merlott's. Jumping into her car, she stepped on the gas and head straight to Lafayette's.

* * *

><p>She could see the Lafayette's house through the trees and drove faster and came to halter. Pulling the handle, she swiftly jumped out of the car. She forgot she wasn't equipped with any weapon. She held her hands in front of her, prepared to evoke her fairy powers.<p>

Cautiously stepping closer, Sookie braced herself for the worse. As she got closer the place was unnervingly quiet with the sound of a wheezing could heard.

Sookie quickly observe the front door was ajar. Placing her fingers and the edges of the door and slowly pulled it open wider.

Her eye widen is shock. "Jesus!" She panicked, seeing her friend coughing blood as he sat there, bind in the chair. Quickly she ran to his side, realizing he was stabbed. Quickly, she called using her telepathic powers. _'Eric! I need you!'_

'_Eric!' _

Within seconds Eric stood at her side watching Lafayette's boyfriend dying. "Please Eric, do something" The blond vampire tear open his wrist, putting his head back as he feeds his blood to him. "Drink" he said to him. Unresponsive at first, then he felt him sucking his blood, feeling it flowing through his body.

Coughing at first then his breathing became normal. Within minutes, they watched as their friend face was filled with color, bright and fresh, he was filled with life.

"Lafayette…" he felt his chest, still feeling sore from the stab but the wound was gone. "…Marnie possessed his body" He explained to them.

"She took my magic, I had no choice but to give her. She was going to her hurt Lafayette" He felt his eyes sting as he tries to hold back the tears thinking about what had happened earlier.

The sound at the door caught their attention. The six pair of eyes stared with suspicion at the entrance of the open door as the figure reveals itself to be Lafayette's cousin.

"Tara!"

"Oh my God Jesus, what happened…?" She looked around, "where's Lafayette?"

"We'll explain in the car" Sookie said, "we don't have much time"

Both girls' help pulled the last of the ropes off Jesus and the four of them ran to the car. "Wait!" Eric quickly stood in front of Sookie, blocking her entrance to the car. "Where do you think you're going?" knowing the blond vixen, this was a rhetorical question.

"We're going get back Lafayette"

"Don't do anything reckless," He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I have to get Bill. Wait till you hear from me before you get any ideas" Eric said and speeds off into the woods. Tara jumped into the driver's seat while the two sat in the back.

"Like hell I'm going to wait here" Sookie said out loud and jumped in the passenger seat.

"We'll get Lafayette back" Sookie said determinedly.

"What are gonna do about Marnie?" Tara asked, and then Jesus thought of a local Wiccan they all knew.

"Maybe Holly can help us" Jesus said, as Tara nodded and steps on the gas.

* * *

><p>The four friends sat in the car unsure as they made their way to the vampire king's house. "Bill's not pickin' up" Sookie said listening as the phone continuously rings on the other end before hanging up. "And Ginger said, Eric been missing since night fall"<p>

"Any of you two have a mirror?" Holly asked, Sookie looked into her purse and grab a small make up mirror and gave it to her.

"Have you done this before?" Jesus asked the Blond witch as he watches while she put the preparation of the spell together.

"Goddess, no usually I just light a candle and asked the spirits to make sure my boys don't end up in jail or knock somebody up" She watched as two girls stared at her in disbelief. "So far that's work out okay" She smiled sheepishly.

"There are enough of us to make this spell strong enough, we just have to make our intent clear to what we are asking for" Jesus reassured them.

"Sook, you can't let them hurt him" Tara said worriedly.

"Bill and Eric don't know its Lafayette…" Jesus added, fearing the worse.

"I think they already know" Sookie said as they were getting closer to the house.

Driving up they notice the large pieces of wood surrounding the post with two vampires tightly bound in sliver chains. Quickly, they pulled up and ran out of the car towards the two figures when they stop in their tracks as their possessed friend, Lafayette stood in front of them with an evil stare.

"Marnie please!"

"As your friend Lafayette would say, 'what goes around, comes around… bitches"

"Lafayette….and Marnie, please don't do this" Tara pleaded, brink of tears seeing her only cousin being used as a puppet.

"After all they had done to you. You protect them" Marnie said in disbelief.

"Marnie please, killing Bill and Eric will not make that go away" Jesus said to her.

"Revenge will never bring you peace" Eric added.

"There can be peace, until there is JUSTICE!" Marnie said in all her rage unaware of Holly quietly walking around pouring the bottle of salt while the rest of them kept her distracted.

"There are millions of us, more being made every night. You cannot win" Bill pointed to her.

Angered by his arrogance, she replied. "I'm already dead vampire thanks to you, now I have nothing left to lose" The dead witch, shouted her incantations setting the pieces of wood on fire. The flames raged as it began to burn the vampires.

"Lafayette, no!" Jesus shouted as he tried to get closer to hold him. The witched turned and fired a blasted send him flying, hitting the ground like a rock. Tara shouted as Jesus lay further away from them unconscious.

As he lay there he could hear subconsciously everything happening as he lay there on the ground. The three girls chanting as they tried to summon the spirits and the chilling sound of the demon screeching in rage. He could hear the eerie sounds of the spirits summoned. There wasn't much he could do as he lay here, hoping that his Lafayette would come back to him alive and in one piece.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>His eyes fluttered open slowly as he heard a voice calling his name. Slowly, regaining consciousness, Jesus got up slowly rubbing the back of his head as he felt the pounding pain. He looked to his right see the witch Holly by his side.<p>

"Lafayette!" He shouted remembering what had happened as he looked up to see Tara cuddling his lover with his head rests in her lap. Forgetting about the pain, Jesus got up and ran to his side, taking him into his arms.

"Baby?" He said softly, as he touched his face. His eyes searching his body to make sure everything was intact.

"Come on, baby open your eyes" Jesus said eagerly waiting for a response. Suddenly Lafayette began to stir, eyes fluttering open looking lost but more importantly like himself.

"What the fuck just happened?" the words escaped from his mouth as he looked around. Jesus cried in relief as he knew that his Lafayette was back. "Oh my god, baby" Jesus cried happily kissing his forehead and his cheek. Tara called his name in relief.

"Jesus… shit baby, I stabbed you" Lafayette said in shock remembering what happened. Putting a hand on his chest he felt the warmth of his body but no wound. "Eric gave me his blood" He explained.

"Eric …gave you his blood?" He repeated somewhat confused at what he heard.

"yea…I'm fine" Jesus reassured him, holding his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a big ass, used puppet" He replied bitterly. "Let's get the hell outta here"

Successful in their victory of the night the gang retreated back to Sookie's house. Relieved to be alive and hopefully to see the end of ghosts and evil witches.

As they arrived by at Sookie's she the pair to an empty room upstairs. "It's nice to have you back cuz" Tara said holding him tightly in her arms.

"Only family I got…" She cried as Lafayette held her close. "Love you"

"Love you too" She said and smiled, "you too Jesus"

"Love you too Tara" He smiled and watch as she left the room.

"Are sure you okay, you should lie down" Jesus said worriedly, pulling his lover onto the bed that went along with it willingly.

"…I thought I was never going to get free" Lafayette said, "I could see everything happening …and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it" He told him as he held his hand tightly, pulling him to lie next to him.

"It's my fault that we got into all of this messed" Jesus said brokenheartedly as the tears tail the side of his face. "Oh, hell naw baby"

"That bitch was out to get her revenge and no one was going to stop her"

"She took my magic…all this time I been so obsessing over it…" Jesus said cursed himself softly, feeling his vision blurred by tears that was soaking his pillow. "I should've listened to you, none of this would ha-"

"Baby, if it wasn't us. This would've had happen either way. Marnie would've still gotten herself mixed up in this bullshit. Eric would still be ringing her neck either way. It would have all come circling back to this one way or another." He warps his arms around him. Feeling his warmth, his familiarity, Jesus held him tightly.

Both men lay in each other arms, secure in their love and relieve to still be alive. As they lay there in the victory and contentment, a familiar creature of the night regained his freedom from his concrete prison. Feeding on his victim to restore his strength the creature hid in the darkness planning to take his revenge on the small town, Bon Temps.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please ^.^ I hope you guys enjoyed it, I just had to write something about that ending. I heard news that Jesus will be back in season 5. I am not sure exactly what's going to happen but we have a year to wait and see.<p> 


End file.
